Runaway: Done My Way
by Eureka7Freak101
Summary: Form epsiode 21 Runaway, done my way. Talho, Renton and Eureka go shopping and something happens to Eureka and Holland blames Renton for it.


**Runaway**

Chapter One

Hi guys Eureka7Freak101 here! this is my first Renton and Eureka story so if you guys like this first chapter then I will have the next chapter in sooner or later so please leave a review!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own _Eureka Seven _but to hell I wish I did!

One day on the gekko state ship Renton was busy doing his chores around the ship while everybody else was doing something important or non – important.

When Renton was done busy with everything, Holland come in and inspect his work. "It's not bad but I seen better." He Said. "Now get to the hanger because Talho is planning on going shopping, and guess who the sucker she picked to go with her."

Renton just signed and said, "Why do I always have to go with her?, I mean anybody would go crazy by how much stuff she buys and carries it back here!"

"I know but think of it this way, why not ask Eureka to go with you?", Holland said. " So that way you could have somebody your age to talk with instead of being board with Talho.

Renton blushed, he's like no love Eureka since the first time he saw her back at home where she crash into his bedroom with the typeZERO a.k.a the Nirvash and she been warming up to him since he got here. Now they are good friends now, much to Hollands dislike.

"Yeah! I could ask her to come with me!, thanks Holland!" said Renton

"Look just just get ready, ask her, and get out of my fucking sight" shouted Holland, his face all red.

Renton saw how angry he was and ran. He didn't want to get punch or kick today cause had enough wounds on his chest and stomach for 2 weeks.

He got to Eureka door and knock. " Eureka are you in there!", Renton shouted. " I want to ask you something!"

He herd her yawed which means she probably she just got up from a nap. And when she open the door her hair was sticking up a little bit and seeing with slitted eye's not used to the light yet.

"yes Renton what is it?" she said groggily.

" Hi Eureka! sorry for bother you but I was wondering if you want to go shopping with Talho and I?"

Eureka thought for a moment and said, "Sure I would love to go with you Renton", just give a few minutes to get ready.

"O.K. Eureka". Eureka just smile went to get ready, while Renton waited with a smile on his thinking of whats going to happing to today with Eureka and him.

_Ten minutes later_

Renton was standing by Eureka for about for 10 minutes got slightly worried that something happen and was about to knock again but than Eureka come out refreshed wearing her usual dress but with a purse around her arm.

"Okay I'm ready to go now", Eureka said smiling.

"Okay let's go find Talho and go Eureka.

As they look around the ship to find her they notice she was nowhere to be found. Then they saw Stoner looking at his camera as always, probably getting it ready to for the next issue of Ray – Out.

"Hey Stoner have you seen Talho around here?", said Renton getting his attention.

"Cause we can't find her.", Eureka said.

Stoner look up at the two shook his head and said, "I've saw her in the cockpit about 10min's ago, she is probably still there."

"Thanks Stoner", Eureka and Renton both said in unison and blushed has they both said the same thing and left to go to the cockpit to see if Talho is there.

As they got there they got to the cockpit they saw her looking bored as hell.

As the sound as the door opening Talho look up and getting up to talk to them.

"Finally I've been waiting here for the past hour, what took you so fucking long!", she said mostly half anger and tired.

"We're sorry Talho but nobody ever told us where you were", Renton said to her and Eureka nodded her head in agreement.

"What?, but I told Holland to tell you that you have to meet me in the cockpit." Tahlo said slightly confused.

"But he never told me that." Renton said back.

Talho just thought for a moment wounder why the idiot captain didn't tell him to meet her,_' That dumb ass was _ _probably so lazy that he can't do one simple thing right!' _she thought angrily

She was shock out of thoughts when Eureka waved her hand in front of her face.

"Are you okay Talho?, you seem a little out of it" she asked worriedly

"Huh?, oh yeah I'm fine. So let's go shopping!", she smiled evilly at Renton

Renton laugh sacredly thinking how much his arms are going to be sore when this day is over with.


End file.
